wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Story
The Great Story is the Twenty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 3, 2016. Synopsis Alain still insisted on pushing her away despite her protests. Upset at this, she asked Chespie to give her a moment alone. Unfortunately, this caused Chespie to stumble upon an experiment that overloaded, exposing it to near-fatal levels of a strange energy. Plot The Episode begins with Alain working under Professor Sycamore, Alain sought to become the strongest Mega Evolution trainer. This caught the interest of Lysandre, who gave Alain the Key Stone and Mega Stone needed for his Charizard to Mega Evolve. Since then Alain has gone on a journey to be the strongest, but the presence of Mairin, his accidental traveling companion, has caused him to start to waver. At Bowser's Castle, Kamek comes to Bowser's throne room being guarded by two Koopatrols, requesting to speak with him. The Koopatrols, however, say that no one should enter the room, because Bowser is reading a comic book. Kamek insists on entering until Kammy returns from a vacation, to Kamek's surprise. She tells him to go mess up his tidy room while she lets herself in his stead. Despite being immediately charred by Bowser's fire, Kammy relays information that the Legendary Pokemon Titano has awakened with the seven Chaos Emeralds. Bowser is then shocked by this, and then says to himself that the "old man's stories" were true. Eggman then calls upon Bowser's children, the Koopalings, saying that they're taking a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser Jr. then excitingly says that they're going on vacation, but Bowser yells at them saying that they're not and orders them to get going. Bowser then says he needs to check on his "Secret Project", leaving Kammy confused. In a lab, Larry Wily greets Bowser and shows him a massive ship, named the "Omega Doomship", telling him that it's fully functional. Bowser tells him to get it ready because they'll be heading for the Mushroom Kingdom in an hour. The scientist, panicking, says that they might not have defence against a possible attack. Bowser then tells him that Mario is searching for the Chaos Emeralds and won't be there to defend the kingdom. The Scientist sulks, agreeing with his order. Bowser then asks about his secret weapon, and the scientist presses an oversized button, which reveals his latest creation, Mecha Mario. Meanwhile Having retreated to a stairwell, Mairin is confused and sad at how Alain treated her, weakly informing Chespie that she wishes to be alone before crying to herself. Chespie goes on its own exploration before hearing a faint cry from somewhere, and follows a scientist into a hidden laboratory full of trees in enclosures. One particular enclosure holds a green, cell-like creature, surrounded by other similar creatures, which notices Chespie's presence. Two other scientists begin conducting an experiment, irradiating the cell creature with energy. This causes an energy feedback that causes vines and vegetation around the lab to glow and grow, much to Chespie's alarm. Eventually the giant green, dragon-like creature appeared with Paul Gekko and friends and family destroyed the containment field holding the cell creature, irradiating not only the cell with energy but Chespie as well, who sees the battleships fighting for th ecreature. Instinctively, Chespie runs for the cell creature, picking it up and evading the scientists chasing after it, using its Vine Whip to lift the cell to an air vent so it can escape and Paul Gekko and co. escapes as well. Chespie then collapses on the floor, still glowing with the energy it absorbed, unconscious. At the battlefield, Charizard defeats a Mega Pinsir, Alain's ninth opponent. Malva makes her appearance, congratulating Alain for making it to her. Alain identifies Malva as a member of the Kalos Elite Four, and Malva confirms that she heard about Alain's earlier loss to Siebold. Alain swears that he won't lose this time, and Malva sends out her Houndoom. Mega Evolving Charizard again, Alain orders a Flamethrower, but Houndoom remains unscathed. To his horror, Alain realizes that Houndoom canceled out the Flamethrower with Flash Fire. Grinning, Malva Mega Evolves her Houndoom and orders her own Flamethrower, strong enough to send Charizard flying despite its efforts to hold it back. Alain orders a Steel Wing, which Malva counters with Smog as Houndoom releases a cloud of black smoke to trap Charizard. Alain has Charizard destroy the cloud with Flamethrower, but this gives Houndoom the chance to hit it with Crunch, pinning Charizard to the ground. Malva comments on Alain's desire to become the strongest Mega Evolution Trainer, pointing out that many strong Pokémon exist. She questions why Alain chose Charizard as his partner and why he decided to go on this path of strength. Alain responds that he and Charizard share the same bond and dreams, and he seeks strength to protect the ones he loves. Malva is intrigued by this, remarking that Alain's sincerity is what made Lysandre interested in him, before ordering a Dark Pulse. Charizard dodges the move, and Houndoom lunges for another Crunch, both Pokémon ready to clash. As Mairin looks for Chespie, she sees the scientists wheel her Pokémon out on a stretcher, and demands answers. The scientists claim that they're seeking medical attention for Chespie when Steven arrives on the scene. Distraught, Mairin tells him that Chespie is comatose. Having exchanged many attacks, neither Alain's nor Malva's Pokémon are out for the count. As Houndoom goes for another Crunch, Alain finally commands Blast Burn, which eventually catches Houndoom and sends it flying in an eruption of energy, defeating it. Malva, retreating Houndoom, notes that Alain is "irritating" but congratulates him on his win. Lysandre, arriving, does so as well, reminding Alain that Pokémon can't achieve Mega Evolution on their own. Alain agrees, recalling that a Trainer's own power is needed, and he reaffirms his resolve to protect those he loves. Amused, Lysandre begins to ask who Alain is referring to, until his secretary shows up with a message, alarming Lysandre and Alain. In the Labs' medical facility, Nurse Joy informs Mairin that while Chespie is physically fine, they have yet to determine why it's unconscious. In tears, Mairin blames herself for letting Chespie go off on its own. Professor Sycamore tries to assure her that Chespie is fine. Lysandre promises to keep Chespie at Lysandre Labs, under the care of their high-end medical facility, but Mairin falls against him sobbing. Behind a corner, Alain is angry at himself for pushing Mairin away and effectively causing Chespie's accident. He walks off silently, with an intensely furious glare and resolve in his eyes. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and co. meets up with Ash and his friends in the Forest, who sees Ben Skywalker in appearance. While Ash is continuing his journey to Snowbelle City, Bonnie finds a Zygarde Core, which Ash tries to look up in his Pokédex, but it responds with "no data". Serena tries to look it up in her Pokédex as well, but it ends up with the same result. Ash has found a new Pokémon species, which he's very excited about. Bonnie decides to take care of the Zygarde Core and names it Squishy. A lot of Dodrio start running around in the forest, along with a Grovyle chasing after it. Ash and friends meet up with Sawyer again, but they have lost track of Squishy. The scene cuts back to Team Flare in the mountains looking for the Zygarde Core, with Bonnie, Ash, Clemont, Serena and Sawyer all searching the forest for Squishy too. Celosia and the Team Flare Grunts' corner Squishy as Celosia commands her Drapion to attack it with Pin Missile, causing an explosion that catches Ash and his friends attention. With the Zygarde Core in Drapion's grip, Team Flare prepare to return back to the Laboratory, but Ash and his friends arrive at the mountain and order them to let Squishy go, to which Celosia orders Drapion to use Toxic and Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to counter it, causing the two moves to collide and causing an explosion. Sawyer commands his Grovyle to use Leaf Storm as the attack cuts through the smoke cloud, hitting Drapion and freeing Squishy, who is then caught by Bonnie before it can fall to the ground. A Team Flare Grunt then orders his Pokémon to attack as well, but Ash sends out his Noibat telling it to use Supersonic, stopping the opposing Pokémon in their tracks before Celosia orders her Drapion to use Sludge Bomb, which is countered by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The collision causes another explosion and smoke cloud, which is enough for Ash and his friends to escape with Squishy. Back at Lysandre Labs, Xerosic speaks to Mable and Celosia, telling them how he can't believe they both allowed Zygarde and the Zygarde Core to escape. The two say they are sorry and will search for them. Xerosic then goes to inform them that Aliana and Bryony have been given missions as well and explains that there are two Zygarde Cores, to which Bryony says she will look for the Zygarde Core Celosia failed to capture, while Aliana says she will find the 50% Forme, Bryony then brags about how it should have been them who were assigned the mission in the first place, with Aliana agreeing with her, which gets Celosia and Mable annoyed. As the sun starts to go down, Ash and his friends are seen in the forest after they managed to escape from Team Flare with Squishy, who is shown to be unharmed, much to everyone's relief. Clemont decides that it would be a good idea to camp out in the forest for the night as it is starting to get dark, Ash, Clemont and Serena send out their Pokémon, which Sawyer is amazed to see Ash's Noibat and Serena's Eevee. Bonnie then goes over to the group's Pokémon to introduce Squishy to them, saying that they are its friends. As all the Pokémon are eating, Bonnie tries to get Squishy to eat a Poké Puff, but it refuses, Pikachu and Dedenne bring over some berries, but it refuses to eat those as well. Questioning whether Squishy eats at all, it then goes over to a nearby rock to check that it is safe by checking with the Zygarde Cells around the area, and once happy that the area is safe, Squishy began absorbing sunlight. Sawyer starts to draw Squishy in his notebook, saying he will do some research on Squishy. Ash then asks Sawyer how many gyms he has been to, to which he says he has been to many more gyms and pulls out his badge case to reveal he has received four more since last time and asks Ash how many he has now. Ash shows Sawyer his badge case and tells him he has seven badges so far and Sawyer points out that Ash only needs one more as Bonnie pokes Squishy while it is sleeping on the rock. Sawyer asks about the Psychic Badge from the Anistar, and Ash tells him that Olympia was strong, to which Pikachu starts to wag his tail similar to how he did in the gym battle as Serena mentions how Pikachu deserves a lot of credit for the victory at the gym, which makes Pikachu happy. Sawyer tells Ash that the Anistar Gym is the gym he intends on challenging for his next badge and asks where Ash will be challenging for his final gym badge, which Ash tells him he will be challenging the Snowbelle Gym. Ash, Clemont and Serena all look over Sawyer's map as he shows them the location of Snowbelle City, but when Ash asked if he has challenged the gym there yet, he tells him that the gym is too strong for him and he isn't ready for it yet, but recommends that the group visits Terminus Cave as it is on the way to Snowbelle City, which Serena looks up in her guide book and shows it to Sawyer, who confirm that it is the location he means and states that there are Pokémon in there that can't be found anywhere else. Serena informs Bonnie of the cave and shows her the cave on the screen, which causes Squishy to attack the guide book and bounce on it angrily. Ash tries to get it to stop jumping on the guide book, Serena thinks the act means Squishy is angry at something, but Bonnie has the idea that it wants to go to Terminus Cave. Ash asks if they should go to Terminus Cave, and everyone agrees, Clemont says that they might learn more about Squishy if they go there. As it gets darker and the moon comes out, everyone is fast asleep, Pikachu can be heard saying his name as he sleeps. Inside the tent that Serena and Bonnie are sleeping in, Squishy is wide awake, remaining still, staring upwards, until it senses something and uses the Cells scattered around the area to see what's going on, seeing that Team Flare are in the forest near to them. Angry at them being in the area, Squishy bounces off Bonnie's forehead, waking her up and exits the tent as it heads to Ash doing the same to him, with Bonnie chasing after it. With everyone chasing after Squishy, they witness a Pin Missile hit Squishy, causing it to fly back, as another Pin Missile heads towards them as Bonnie protects Squishy, but Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the attack before it can hit them, causing an explosion, as Sawyer has his Grovyle use Leaf Blade on the Pin Missile that emerges from the explosion's smoke cloud, cutting them in half as it lands on the ground as another explosion clouds it with smoke. When the smoke clears, they see Team Flare again. Ash sends out Frogadier to assist in the battle, as it emerges, it exchanges a smile with Grovyle, before Serena sends out her Braixen and Clemont sends out his Luxray, with Bonnie making sure Squishy isn't injured. Celosia tells them to leave them alone and let them take the Zygarde Core back, which makes Ash tell them that he won't leave them alone as Squishy doesn't belong to them, leading Celosia to command Drapion to attack them using Cross Poison, with the Team Flare Grunts ordering two Houndour and a Skorupi to use Dark Pulse. Ash prepares to counter the moves by commanding Frogadier to use Water Pulse and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, backing Ash up, Serena has Braixen use Flamethrower and Clemont orders Luxray to use Swift. With all four moves heading towards the Dark Pulse attacks, the collision creates an explosion. Ash tells Clemont and Serena to take Bonnie and Squishy to safety, Sawyer tells them that he and Ash will handle everything. As they fly in their balloon, Team Rocket notice multiple explosions coming from the forest and immediately think it is caused by Pikachu and decide to head in that direction. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena cross a small stream in order to get away from Team Flare, but Bonnie loses her balance when crossing and falls into the water, causing Serena to fall too in an attempt to save her. As three continuous explosions spread throughout the forest, Ash and Sawyer emerge from the smoke, but can't find Team Flare anywhere, leading Ash to state that they need to get to Bonnie, Clemont and Serena. Back with the others, Clemont asks if the two are all right, to which they say they are, but Squishy is missing again. The scene cuts to Squishy on a rock near a river, and as it wakes up and scales the small cliff, it meets Bryony and two more Team Flare Grunts as the latter send out a Houndour and a Sneasel, with Bryony telling Squishy that they won't let it get away as they still have experiments they need to do on it, before she sends out her Bisharp as well as the Eggman Amry appeared led by a mysterious general. Terrified by its situation, Squishy is forced to gather the Cells in the area and turning it into 10% Forme and using Land's Wrath, causing Bryony and the Grunts to run away and alerting Ash and his friends of what was going on. Squishy then releases the Cells and reverting back into the Zygarde Core as it collapses from exhaustion as Bonnie finds it and checks on it to make sure it is fine and Clemont tells Ash that Team Flare has gone. Ash tells Sawyer that it was great having him fighting alongside them in their battle, and says it made a big difference in the outcome because they were there too, causing Sawyer to blush from appreciation. After the incident with Squishy as 10% Forme Zygarde, Bryony leans against the van holding her arm as she informs Celosia of Zygarde's new form, but once she has said this, she hears a noise from the bushes, but ignores it. The noise was caused by Team Rocket as they remained quiet while they were listening about what was said about Zygarde, until Wobbuffet shouts his name, almost giving away their position. As the sun starts to rise more, the Zygarde in 50% Forme can be seen in the forest as Ash and his friends wave goodbye to Sawyer and Grovyle to continue their journey, but walk past Alain. As they continue on their way, they remain unaware of who they just walked past. Characters Human-based Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Larry Albert W. Wily *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Ben Skywalker *Tōya Kagari *Soo-Won *Lyon *Cloud *Paul Ichijou *Tifa Sune *Paul Prozen Gunther *Mylene *Shinjirō Nagita *Three Mushasame *Paul Ichijou *Uncle *Orbot *Cubot *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Decoe *Bocoe *Devil Greed *Nui Harime *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill *Icy Orochi *Stella the Louise *Minamoto no Raikō *Toby Gekko *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Akhlut *Axel the Water Buffalo *Conquering Storm *Cassia *Clove *Grand Battle Kukku XV *Mordred Hood *Nephthys *Thunderbolt *Tundra the Walrus *Iron Queen *Iron King *Valdez *Crocbot *High Sheriff *Kage Von Stryker *Jaws *Octobot *Lien-Da *Master Bison *F.A.N.G. *Balrog *Vega *Tank Renato *Zeus *Marth Uchiha *Kiba Uzumaki *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Shippuden Kiryuin *Paula Mankanshoku *Lysandre *Alain *Mairin *Ganondorf Creature-based Characters *Bowser *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Kammy Pokemon *Charizard *Titano *Chespin (Chespie) *Zygarde (Squishy, Paul Gekko's Zygarde) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon